The New Kid
by SunsetWanderer
Summary: Fawn is just an ordinay half-blood, or so it seems... please read! it's my first percy jackson fanfic, so please R&R! rated T just to be safe : DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**hey guys! this is my first percy jackson fanfic so please R&R! i think i'm gonna do more than one chapter, but i need reviews to see what you think! please check out my victorious fanfics on my page! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own percy jackson or any of it's affilates; rick riordan does...**

* * *

I was the child my mother never wanted.

My name is Fawn. I am fifteen years old. I live in California, with my guardian. I have no brothers or sisters. I go to the California school of performing arts. I have black hair to a few centimetres above my waist, with auburn streaks within the strands. My eyes are sea-green. I am tanned, and stand at about 5'6. The reason I tell you this is because I want you to know who I am, and what I am. But now, my story.

* * *

The blaring of her alarm woke Fawn out of her dreams. Sighing, she turned the thing off and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and looked out the window. The white and flawless California beach lay before her eyes. She could never grow tired of that sight. She showered and dressed into a pair of purple short-shorts and a white tee with butterflies. She walked through the hallway into the kitchen where her guardian, Mrs. Rivers was making breakfast. "Hi beautiful" Mrs. Rivers commented as she put a batch of fresh pancakes on Fawn's plate. "Morning Mrs. Rivers" fawn replied politely and sat down at the table. She dug into the pancakes with an obvious hunger. Then she packed her bag, and grabbed her phone, wallet, flip-flops and sunglasses. "Have fun at school fawn!" Mrs. Rivers called again. Fawn replied with a quick "thanks'' then left the house through the back door.

She could walk to school over the beach at the back of her house, and that was the road she always took. She loved to walk over the sand with her feet in the water, watching the sun, the sea, and the tourists that walked over the beach. She arrived at school, and joined her friends.

After an uneventful day at school, fawn walked home. As soon as she got there, she made herself a sandwich, and ate it on the porch. Then she changed into her purple bikini and walked to the beach. She lay down on her beach-towel and lay there for a few minutes. Feeling hot, she went into the sea. The water was comfortably cool to her skin, and she waded deeper. She dove under. She was a very strong swimmer, and she could hold her breath longer than anyone else could. But as the minutes went by, she hung in the water and didn't feel the bursting feeling her lungs would create when she ran out of breath. She took a tentative breath in. Oxygen rushed into her lungs. Frightened, she swam up. As soon as she broke the surface, she took another deep breath in. Sweet oxygen rushed back into her lungs.

Diving back down, she swam further and further down, and took another breath in. No water rushed into her lungs, just air. _I can breathe underwater!_ Fawn thought to herself. She swam further down, and swam along the sea floor. A faint humming was in her ear. She concentrated on it as she swam. The humming turned into words, and she heard as a deep, masculine voice said, _"Daughter, daughter, come to me. Grab my sign when it appears to you." _confusedly fawn looked down. Sure enough, a glowing green sea-shell appeared underneath her. She picked it up with her toes and nimbly grabbed it with her hands. The hum in her ears turned to a rushing. Fawn closed her eyes and waited for the rushing to finish.

Fawn opened her eyes. She uttered a small cry of astonishment and fear. She wasn't underwater anymore. She stood in a big hall, with walls made of coral and shells. Her attention was drawn to the front, where a massive man sat on an even huger throne made of coral. She surveyed him. He wore a Hawaiian blouse, simple khaki shorts and faded leather sandals. He had a fisherman's hat on his head. She looked at his face. It was tanned, and crinkled, but handsome. He had short black hair, with sea-green eyes that matched hers. Smile lines appeared around his mouth when he saw her.

It struck her like a rock. "Daddy?" fawn asked tentatively. The man smiled. "Yes my daughter, it is I" she saw how her father became smaller and smaller, until he was only a few inches taller than her. Fawn couldn't stop herself. She rushed forward and enveloped the man who claimed to be her father in a big hug. He was shocked, but quickly recovered and closed his arms around her as well. "Dad, I missed you so much" fawn said, refusing to let go. She did, at last, and stepped back from her father. "Do you know about Greek mythology fawn?" he asked her. "Of course! Mrs. Rivers taught me Greek mythology as soon as I could read and write." Fawn answered.

Her dad smiled. "Then you must know who I am" he said, eyeing her. "You're Poseidon, god of the sea" fawn answered. Her dad nodded at her. "And you are my daughter, fawn." Fawn nodded. "Does this mean I'm a god too?" she asked. Poseidon grinned. "No my dear, you aren't. You are something different. I have sent for someone who will help you. Ah, here he is" Poseidon gestured towards the back of the hall, where a man had appeared. He was half man, half horse. It was Chiron, from camp half-blood. Chiron galloped up the stairs towards where fawn and Poseidon were. He bowed for fawn and her father. "You don't need to bow for me Chiron." She said, without even realising she knew the centaur's name. Chiron laughed heartily, and smiled at her. "Fawn, I'm here to take you to camp half-blood, where you will learn how to deal with being a Semigod."

"A what?"

"A Semigod, don't worry, I'll explain later." Chiron reassured her. "Ah, Chiron?" Poseidon interrupted them. "Yes my lord?" Chiron replied. "Please take my daughter there fast. I would hate for something to happen to her so quickly." Poseidon smiled. Chiron nodded and took fawn by her hand. "Wait!" fawn cried out. She ran towards her father and gave him another hug. Only Poseidon noticed the small tear that slipped down her cheek. "Don't worry fawn; I'll see you again soon." Fawn gave him a half-smile, and then returned to Chiron's side. She waved goodbye to her father, and she and Chiron rose into the air. Fawn watched how the hall became smaller and smaller, until she couldn't see it anymore. They soared through the air towards New York, over cities, towns and endless plains of yellowed grass. Finally, a hill came into sight. It looked like a normal hill, but as they flew closer fawn could see multiple structures on it, like cabins, a big hall, and training grounds for archery. Chiron flew towards the hill, and touched down at the base. He led her up the hill, and into the greatest summer-camp fawn had ever seen. There were kids everywhere, all in an orange shirts doing different activities. Chiron smiled at her and said, "Welcome fawn, to camp half-blood"

* * *

**please review! hope you like it!**


	2. Authors note

**Hey guys,**

**Just a small author's note. I'm wondering if I should still continue the story because I haven't received any reviews for it, and I posted the story way back. So, this is up to you. Should I continue the story? Or should I delete it and forget about it.**

**Tell me your opinion by pm-ing me, or reviewing to the story. Should it be continued, or should it be deleted?**

**It's your choice.**

**sophia**


End file.
